Black Out (RAH)
:Black Out is a Cobra character from the G.I. Joe vs. Cobra series. Fiction A Real American Hero comics continuity Devil's Due Comics continuity Thomas Stall was originally one of the Joe team's Greenshirts, assigned to a three-man team under the command of Mirage in the town of New Moon, Colorado, a suspected Cobra front. When his teammate Julie Haun is critically wounded, Stall begins to panic. Mirage instructs the recruit to provide cover while he tries to steal a vehicle, but Stall breaks cover and draws the attention of their pursuers, leading to the death of his third teammate, Curtis Letson. As they run for extraction, Mirage angrily tells Stall to keep his head in the game, that they could worry about what went wrong later. When the helicopter is shot down, the Joes are forced to retreat on the ground. Stall continues to fall apart. When their van crashes, he is thrown from the vehicle, and shot in the arm by a Cobra sniper. Mirage orders him up and back into the van, telling him to stop his whining. Stall starts to draw his pistol, but is tossed by another explosion. After making their escape, Stall is informed he'll have to spend the night at Fort Riley, Kansas, because he isn't yet cleared to see the Joe Headquarters. Concerned about whether or not he'd be facing charges, he asks Mirage for his opinion - the senior agent calls him "a childish inattentive mess of soldier, an arrogant blemish on a family of career military men and the last person in the world I'd trust my life to" before wishing him luck and walking off. At Fort Huachuca, Arizona, Stall is facing a general court martial. Though his brother speaks on his behalf, Thomas is to be investigated for his admitted negligence and possible treasonous acts, and confined to the stockade until the proceedings begin. When Barrel Roll tries to comfort him, Stall angrily blows him off. On the day he's scheduled to be transferred, Barrel Roll comes to visit again. At the same time, Cobra forces attack the base en route to the Pit. The final casualty count showed that Thomas had survived, but was missing. He had surrendered to the Vipers and was cleared by Interrogator, so Cobra Commander offers him the chance to join Cobra, leaving him with one hour to decide. When Cobra Commander went to Badhikstan, Black Out was by his side. As the Joe forces under General Rey attacked Cobra's Monolith Base, Stall is tasked with following and killing any Joes he can find. With Lady Jaye in his crosshairs, Black Out hears his brother's request to protect his reputation, and lowers his weapon. Some time later, Blackout leads a select group of Cobra soldiers on a mission to raid a hospital under Cobra Commander's orders. The mission is a test run for The Plague. When Sky Creeper and Rip It don't perform up to standards, he and Guillotine murder them. During Cobra Commander's ultimate plan to dominate the world, Black Out sneaks onto a Russian submarine and launches its missiles at Boston, Massachusetts. Toys Trivia * Black Out is the brother of the G.I. Joe sniper Barrel Roll and the Joes' forward air controller, Bombstrike. * Just as Barrel Roll was based on Hasbro's lead designer for the 3 3/4" toyline, Black Out is based on his real-life brother Tom.OAFE - GI Joe SpyTroops: Black Out review *Black Out's codename is parsed as "Blackout" in the comics. *Curtis Letson was the Greenshirt killed by Blackout's actions. He is also the owner of the G.I. Joe webstore GIJoeHQ.com. External links Write up Footnotes Category:Cobra Category:G.I. Joe Team Category:Plague Troopers Category:Spy Troops characters Category:Characters released once